Schools Collide
by waffletoast215
Summary: AU. (Human) Rock finds out that his high school is merging with another from the area. He's put in charge of keeping a delinquent student, Sonic, out of trouble. Roll befriends Amy, a popular girl, and tries to help her in pursuing Sonic. However Amy falls in love with someone she doesn't expect. Contains MegaSonic, PlumRose, IceRoll and Knuxouge.
1. Chapter 1

"Rock, wake up! We're gonna be late for school!" Rock opened his eyes to hear his twin sister calling.

She was putting her coat on over her uniform. "School starts in fifteen minutes! Get out of bed!"

Rock threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. "Is it that late already?" His brown hair was a mess.

She nodded. "Dad prepared us some breakfast downstairs. I already ate mine." She started to comb her blond ponytail, which was tied with a green ribbon.

Rock quickly put on his school uniform and hurred downstairs to where Dr. Light was waiting.

"Rock, you're awake!" He greeted them. "I was worried that Roll wouldn't be able to get you up in time."

The doctor had a white beard and hair and was rather large; he almost resembled Santa Claus. He had blue eyes, just like those of his children.

Near the other side of the room, sitting next to the door was a dog with reddish fur.

Rock chuckled. "Well, I'm up." He started shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"Calm down, son! Try not to spill it on your uniform, I just washed it."

"Oh, sorry." Rock slowed down his eating pace. "Where's Blues?"

"He headed off early, as usual." Dr. Light gazed out of the living room window. "What'll I do with that boy…"

"Maybe he's just going through a phase?" Rock asked as he put his bowl into the sink.

Roll ran down the stairs, wearing her backpack. She threw Rock's into his hands. "Catch!"

He barely caught the backpack and put it on.

"Here are your lunches. Be sure to eat the fruit and vegetables before you eat the cookies." Dr. Light handed them each a paper bag.

"Thanks, Dad!" Rock said as he started heading towards the door.

"Have a good day, you two!"

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Rush!" Rock reached down to quickly pet the dog on its head before he rushed out after Roll.

* * *

It was soon after seven AM when Rock and Roll arrived at Mega City High School. They hurried in and took their seats next to each other in their homeroom.

"Whew, we made it." Roll sighed with relief.

"Rock, my man!" A voice called from the seat next to him. He looked over to see Cut Man.

"Cut Man!" Rock smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm doing good, you?"

"I'm good."

"Oh, did you hear that they're changing the school?"

"What?" Rock looked at him with confusion.

"I heard Principal Wily was talking with the principal of Green Hill High to merge them with us."

"Green Hill?" Rock stopped to think. He had heard of Green Hill before, but it was relatively far away.

"Rock! Cut Man! Did it ever occur to you that class is starting?" An intimidating voice said. It belonged to that of a middle aged man with a brown beard and glasses. He held a wooden pointer in his hand, which was pointing directly at Rock.

"Sorry, Mr. Cossack." Rock started to wring his tie between his hands and looked towards him.

"All right, everyone, open up your textbooks to Chapter 5." Mr. Cossack instructed as he started to write on the chalkboard in the front of the room.

Rock sighed as he opened his textbook, looking at the clock.

* * *

"Sonic! Your chili dogs are ready!" A gruff yet friendly voice called.

Sonic zipped into the living room, grabbing one of the chili dogs. "Aw, yeah! Your dogs are the best, Uncle Chuck!"

"Well if they weren't, I wouldn't have the best chili dog stand in Green Hill, would I?" Chuck said. He looked at the clock. "Oh, school starts soon! You should get your uniform on."

"All right, fine…" Sonic sighed, placing his Chili Dog on a plate. He dashed into his room and returned a minute later wearing a shirt, tie, and pants.

"Tuck your shirt in."

Sonic groaned. He tucked his shirt into his pants. "I hate wearing this thing."

"But you look so handsome!" Chuck steered Sonic towards the nearest mirror.

Sonic looked at the reflection. He and his uncle were both hedgehogs, but he was a darker shade of blue. Chuck had a gray mustache and gray eyebrows above his blue eyes. Sonic had vibrant green eyes.

Sonic smiled as he looked at his uncle. "I'm pretty handsome, but I'd look even hotter without this dorky uniform." He paused. "Hey, where's Tails?"

"He already left because he wanted to take his time on the walk to school today."

Chuck went into the kitchen. "I need to get you some food for lunch…" He took some food items out of the cabinet and put them on the counter. He took a minute to search for a bag until he finally found a large paper one.

"Have a good day, Sonic!" He said as he handed the bag to him.

"See ya!" Sonic ran out the door with supernatural speed.

* * *

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic found the two tailed fox as he arrived at the school.

"Hi, Sonic!" Tails greeted him cheerily. He examined Sonic's face. "You have some chili on your face…" He used his thumb to wipe some off.

"Thanks, little bro." He and Tails started walking towards their homeroom.

"So, do you wanna go adventure somewhere today? Maybe in the woods nearby?" Sonic asked.

"I have the robotics club today. But you could practice for your next track meet until I get home."

"Pff, I'm always practicing for my next track meet." Sonic untucked his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned it.

As they entered the classroom, Knuckles ran up to the duo. "Guys, class is delayed. Principal Eggman is calling for assembly."

"Ughhh. I think I'll just go for a run instead-" Sonic began, interrupted when Tails grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You really should go, Sonic. Principal Eggman will only hate you more."

"I don't care."

"I don't wanna have to make more excuses for you when Uncle Chuck finds out."

"Fine. You win this round." The three of them headed towards the auditorium.

* * *

"Greetings, my lovely students!" Principal Eggman stood at the front of the auditorium at a podium. He was a large, rotund man with an impressively large brown mustache. He wore dark glasses.

"Why do you think Principal Eggman always wears those glasses? Is he blind or something?" Knuckles remarked.

"Shh!" Tails shushed him.

"Today, I have a wonderful announcement to make! Starting next month, Green Hill High School will be merging with Mega City Highschool."

The crowd erupted with murmurs and conversation.

"Now, now, settle down!" Principal Eggman said, waving his arms. "Myself and the principal of their school, Principal Wily, have agreed to this after a long period of discussion. Although this may be a huge adjustment for all of you, I know that, since you are all my students, you'll be able to handle this in no time. I want you all to set a good example and stick it to- er, show Wily that the students at Green Hill are competent and talented."

"I wonder why Eggman's doing this…" Tails whispered as Eggman paused.

"I'll reveal more to you as time goes on, but, next month you all will have to start commuting to a different address, as we'll have a much larger school building. But, I would like to allow you all to go back to classes. This assembly is dismissed!" Eggman snapped his fingers and walked out of the auditorium, returning to his office.

* * *

Eggman eagerly dialed Wily's number as he sat down at his desk.

"Ah, greetings, Eggman!" Wily said as he picked up the phone.

"Hello, Wily. I just told the students the news."

"Wonderful! I can't wait to prove to you that my students are the smartest students around! After all, with them right next to each other, it'll be obvious!"

"Oh please, Wily. My students are far superior, and this comparison is gonna prove it."

"Have you even seen mine? Take that boy, Rock Light. He has a 4.0 GPA and is the smartest student I've ever seen."

"Yeah, well, GPAs aren't everything. Sonic, one of my students, may be a troublemaker, but he's also the best runner I've ever seen on any track team. My students eagerly participate in clubs and activities. Besides, did you forget about the boy Miles Prower? He's only eight years old but probably has a higher IQ than all of your students combined. He's the star student of the robotics club."

"Yes, well, my students are destined for greatness. Like Cut Man, who's going to be a master artist with his paper dolls, or Plum, who I guarantee you will be a journalist on the national news soon in the future."

"Y'know, this argument is pointless. We'll settle it once the merge starts. And then once and for all you'll know that my students are the best!"

"Don't make me laugh, Eggman!"

"You'll see! YOU'LL SEE!" Eggman shouted, aggressively hanging up the phone.

* * *

"That afternoon assembly certainly was strange." Roll said as she, Rock, and Cut Man exited the auditorium.

"Yeah. Like, is it me, or did Wily sound like he was almost mad at Eggman even though he's merging schools with him?"

"A little bit." Rock said.

As they walked down the halls, a voice called out, "Roll!"

The group turned their heads to look at a short boy in a fuzzy coat.

"Oh, hello, Ice Man!" She waved to him. "Isn't it a little warm out to be wearing that coat?"

"It's no worry, I love this coat. And besides, my heart is always cold when I'm not around."

"Hmm, maybe you should see a doctor? That sounds kind of uncomfortable."

Ice man looked at the ground. "Oh, I guess I could try that. Well, I have to go back to hall monitor duties now." He saluted them and then walked in the opposite direction.

"That Ice Man, he's nice, but, something about him can be kinda weird sometimes." Cut Man commented.

"He's a good hall monitor, though." Rock said.

"But, why does he always wear that coat every day?" Cut man added.

"Never mind. Hey, do you wanna hang out after school?"

"I would, but I have the arts and crafts club. Don't you have the robotics club?"

"That's not until tomorrow."

The sound of the bell echoed throughout the hallways.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Rock!" Cut Man waved as he headed towards the art department.

Rock waved back.

"You seem kinda bored after school lately, Rock. Do you wanna come to cooking club with me on Friday?"

"No thanks, Roll. I don't think cooking is my thing." He started to head towards the exit. "We should probably hurry home. We don't wanna be like Blues."

* * *

"Yo, Knux!" Sonic slid up to Knuckles, putting his arm around him. "Wanna hang out now that school's over? Maybe practice sparring with me?"

"Nah, today's the day I get tutored. Have you thought of joining the music club since you play guitar so much?"

"That's just a hobby. And you know I'm not that into clubs. It took forever for Tails to convince me just to do track."

"All right, well, see you tomorrow, Sonic." Knuckles entered a classroom.

Before Sonic could take a breath, another voice said, "Oh, you have nothing to do after school today?"

He turned around to see Amy. The pink hedgehog was wearing a fashionable scarlet jacket and skirt.

"I think I'm gonna go for a run."

"Well, how about after that run, we go get ice cream together?" She batted her eyelashes.

"No thanks." Sonic started to walk away.

"Well, do you wanna go see a movie with me?"

"Nah. See ya tomorrow, Amy." He dashed off.

She groaned. "Why…?"

"Amy!" A voice called out.

"Oh, hey Sally!"

"Do you wanna go to the mall today? My dad gave me a bunch of spending money for us."

"Oh, sure! And let's bring Blaze, too!"

* * *

"We're home, Dad!" Rock announced, opening the door to the Light residence.

"Rock! Roll! How was your day!" Dr. Light hugged them both.

"It was good. Oh, but they said that soon our school's going to be merged with Green Hill high."

"Green Hill? Isn't that rather far from here?"

"It is, but both of the schools are gonna be put into a bigger school building not too far from here."

"Oh. Well, hopefully you both can make some new friends there!"

"That would be nice." Roll said as she sat down on the couch. Rush jumped onto her lap.

"There'll be so many new people…" Rock pondered, sitting down next to Roll. He started to pet Rush.

"Wanna watch some TV before we start homework?" Roll asked him.

"Sure."

Roll turned on the TV. "Ooh! Big Time Rush is on!"

Rock slouched down on the couch to watch it with her.

* * *

"Yo, Tails!" Sonic slammed the door shut.

"Hey." Tails was reading a book.

"You've already finished your homework?"

"Of course. It only took a few minutes. And now I'm reading this book I got at the library about Stephen Hawking's theories about-"

"Tails, you know I don't understand any of that." Sonic teased.

"Yeah. Now you should do your homework."

"You're only eight, you're not the boss of me."

"No, but I'm smarter than you."

"Hello, Sonic!" Uncle Chuck entered the room.

"Hey!" Sonic hugged his Uncle.

"Tails told me your school is merging with Mega City High soon."

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

"Were you even paying attention during that assembly?" Tails asked.

"Nah."

Tails sighed. "I should've known."

"Well, Sonic, you should probably get down to your homework now."

"But, Uncle Chuck-"

"You know I don't want to hire a tutor."

"All right, fine…" Sonic took his books out of his backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month later, the day of the transfer had arrived.

Rock and Roll approached the new school building.

"Whoa, is this really it? It's huge!" Roll admired the building, which towered over her head.

"Look at all the people…" Rock studied the crowd, filled with both humans and anthropomorphic animals. "I'm a little nervous…" Rock muttered.

The sound of a whistle came from behind them. They turned around to see Blues, the tall boy with a red scarf, sunglasses, and unkempt brown hair.

"Good luck, you two." He smiled briefly before heading towards the school building.

"Wait, Blues, do you wanna-" Rock began, but Blues ignored him.

"Can't he actually stay and talk to us for once?" Roll complained.

"I wish. But maybe one day he'll calm down." Rock said as the duo stepped through the doors.

"It's so crowded in here!" He exclaimed, standing in the main lobby. The throng of students was concentrated in front of a bulletin board.

Roll snuck through the crowd and returned with a piece of paper in her hand. "It says, 'Dear Students, today will be a large adjustment for you, so we would like to make the process easier. There are no classes today, and instead we are having an exhibition for all of the clubs that Mega Hill High School will have to offer. Use this as an opportunity to get to know your new fellow students and teachers. From, Principals Eggman and Wily." She looked up at Rock. "Oh, there's a list of clubs here and directions to where they all are."

"This might be fun…" Rock smiled. He held out his hand and Roll gave him the paper.

Suddenly, a blue blur sped by, knocking into Rock and causing him to fall over. The paper slipped out of his hand and fell on the floor.

"Ow!" Rock said as he hit the ground. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure, it looked like some kid who was in a huge hurry." Roll held out her hand.

Rock took it and stood up. "Thanks." He reached down to grab the paper. "Oh, they have a robotics club! Maybe I should try that!" He looked at Roll. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go find the cooking club." She waved at Rock and began to walk away.

"Oh, wait! Have you seen Cut Man anywhere?" Rock called out.

"No, I haven't seen him!" She said.

* * *

Roll walked into the kitchen, glancing around at the other students who had gathered there. Her eye was caught by a beautiful pink hedgehog girl who was making a pie. The girl seemed to radiate confidence. She was wearing headphones.

Roll slowly walked over. "U-um, hello. That pie you're making looks delicious!"

"Hm?" The girl took out her headphones.

"Oh, I was saying that pie you're making looks really tasty!"

"Thanks!" The girl responded. "And sorry, I was just listening to my music and didn't hear you at first."

"It's fine!" Roll said. "What were you listening to?"

"I was listening to Big Time Rush-"

"Whoa, you like Big Time Rush too?" Roll was surprised.

"Yeah, they're like, my favorite band ever!" The girl took out some chocolate chips and started sprinkling them onto her pie.

"I love them! Like, I watch their show, like, all the time." Roll smiled as she pulled out a stool and sat on it.

"Did you see the new episode where they go on strike?" The girl asked.

"Of course! It was like, hilarious!" Roll said. "Oh, um, can I help you with making that pie? I bet some chocolate syrup would be really nice on it."

"Sure!"

Roll got out a bottle of chocolate syrup and started to slowly pour some on.

"This pie is gonna be like so much better with your help." The girl said. "Oh, what's your name?"

"I'm Roll. Uh, Roll Light."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Amy Rose!" They shook hands.

* * *

"Um, is this the robotics club?" Rock asked as he peered in the doorway.

"Yes, welcome!" A young fox cub with two tails greeted him.

Rock came in and walked towards the boy. He scanned him up and down.

"I know, I'm really young for high school." He chuckled. "My name's Miles Prower, and I'm president of the robotics club. Well, I was back at Green Hill anyway. But, you can call me Tails."

"Nice to meet you!" Rock shook Tails' hand. "I'm Rock Light." He took a seat next to Tails, who was tinkering with a complex robot. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm eight years old."

"Wow, seriously?"

Tails nodded. "Yes. I have above-average IQ for my age, so I was allowed to skip many grades."

"That's amazing!" Rock stared at him with wonder. "Do you get along with older kids at all?"

"Yep! Well, my older brother, adopted, goes to school here too, and he's really nice. And I have this great friend named Knuckles, too."

"Oh, that's cool! My twin sister goes to school with me so I have her to talk with. And my close friend Cut Man is here, too. But otherwise, I don't really have too many friends. I'm…kinda shy." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, my older brother is a senior, too, but he doesn't talk with us much. He likes to do his own thing."

"Sounds like Knuckles." Tails muttered. "But you strike me as the type of guy who lots of people would like. Are you sure you don't have many friends?"

"Well, I guess people are okay with me. But not many close ones."

"Well, I'd be happy to be your best friend!" Tails said, full of energy.

"Thanks!" Rock smiled.

"If you like, I can try and take you on a tour and introduce you to some people."

"You already know the whole building?" Rock asked.

"Yep. I memorized it this morning."

"Here's the track." Tails said as he gestured towards the circular pathway. "Oh, it looks like they're practicing now!"

"I don't see anyone from my school there…" Rock said, gazing at the boys running on the track. They were moving quickly to the point where they looked like streaks.

"Wanna go back inside? I can show you some more places." Tails asked.

"Oh, sure." Rock said, although he was still glancing at the track. "They're so fast…"

"Oh, our school has some great track runners. Sonic is the fastest student in school, and Principal Eggman's adopted son, Metal Sonic, is almost as fast as he is."

"That's really interesting…" Rock commented as he followed Tails back into the building.

* * *

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Roll asked Amy as they walked down the hallway.

"Well, usually, I hang out with my best friends Sally and Blaze, but I think they're like busy looking for clubs. But we can always go and get food at the cafeteria."

"That sounds like fun!" Roll said. "So, it's fun to hang out with those friends? Do you, uh, have sleepovers?"

"Yeah, like all the time."

"Really?" Roll seemed awestruck.

"What, you've never had a sleepover before or something?"

"Well, no…I was wondering, what do you do at one?"

"Well, we usually play video games, or watch tv, or we might even talk about the guys we like. But if you want, you can totally go to our next one!"

"Oh, wow, thank you so much!" Roll was overjoyed. She was distracted when something in a nearby room caught her eye. She stopped and looked through the window. _Is that…Blues?_ She wondered. "Hey Amy, what's in here?"

"Oh, that's where people get tutoring."

 _Blues? Getting tutored? No, that can't be right._ She walked back up to Amy.

"Um, excuse me!" Ice Man called out from behind her.

"Hm?" She turned to look at him.

"Uh, how are you doing today, Roll?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking!" He said.

"Well, see ya later, then." She walked off with Amy.

He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day that classes finally started at Mega Hill High.

Rock picked up his schedule from a stack of papers in the front lobby. He scanned it.

"Do we share any classes?" Roll asked from over his shoulder.

"A couple."

"What do you have first?"

"I have Algebra."

Roll grimaced. "Ugh, math."

"I don't think it's that bad."

"I have history first."

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation.

"I should get going, good luck!" Rock told her as he followed the map of the school on the back of his schedule.

"Let's see…room H8…." He muttered to himself, glancing at each room as he walked by.

He stopped as he laid eyes on room H8. He slowly stepped in. His face lit up when he noticed Tails sitting in the front row of desks, reading a book.

Rock sat in the seat to Tails' left. "Hi." He said.

"Oh, Rock!" Tails closed his book. "You're in this class?"

"Yep." He looked at the book Tails was reading. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's a scientific report on the effects of music on the brain."

"Oh, I love music!"

"Is your favorite genre rock because of your name?"

Rock laughed. "Well, um, actually, I prefer pop music."

At the sound of the bell, a teacher walked in and began to take attendance. He instructed them to take out their textbooks.

"Wanna hang out in between classes?" Rock asked him.

"Sure!" Tails replied.

"So, what class do you have next?" Rock asked Tails, who was hovering with his two tails in order to reach his locker.

"Chemistry." Tails took out a few books.

"Oh, I have…" Rock began to speak but stopped when he noticed three girls walking down the hall together. "Whoa, who are those girls? They look so stylish that they're practically walking in slow motion."

"Oh, that's Amy and her group. They're the most popular girls in my school." He pointed towards each of them. "The brown chipmunk with the red hair, that's Sally. And the cat with purple hair, her name's Blaze."

"They look cool."

"They know they're cool." Tails slammed the locker shut. "Practically of the boys in the school want to date Amy. I mean, I'm only eight, so not me." He paused. "Oh, but there is one guy who isn't interested. My older brother-"

The warning bell went off, signaling five minutes until the next class.

"Oh, I should get going! But will I see you at lunch?"

Rock looked at his schedule. "Yeah, I have the same lunch as you."

"Then see ya later!" Tails walked off.

* * *

Roll sat down at a table, opening her paper bag and taking out a juice box and a sandwich.

"Hey, girl!" Amy sat down across from her. On one side of her was Blaze and on the other was Sally.

"Hi!" Roll was pleasantly surprised.

"Have I introduced you to the rest of the group yet?"

Roll shook her head.

"This is Sally, and that's Blaze." Amy gestured to each of them.

"Nice to meet you all!"

"So, have you seen Sonic at all today?" Sally asked Amy.

Amy sighed, her gaze full of longing. "No, but I hope I'll pass him in the hallway later."

"Who's Sonic?" Roll asked.

"This guy who Amy has had a crush on forever." Blaze answered.

Amy blushed and put her hands on her cheeks. "He is like, so hot and he has these great green eyes and he always has this cool attitude…" She looked around. "I'd point him out to you, but I can't see him…"

* * *

On the other side of the lunchroom, Sonic sat at a table with Tails and Knuckles.

"So, what do you guys have after this?" Tails asked.

"I got gym." Sonic leaned back in his seat, nonchalantly eating his food.

"I have study hall. But I have to get tutoring for math." Knuckles sighed. "I hate tutoring."

"Maybe you'll meet a nice friend there?" Tails suggested.

"That'd be nice. Or maybe my teacher will be some pretty girl like Amy."

Tails looked at Sonic. "Hey, Sonic, did you know that Amy likes you?"

"Uh-huh." Sonic responded, not really paying much attention.

"She's the most popular girl in school and everyone wants her. Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

"I don't care."

"Tails is right, you're missing out on this opportunity." Knuckles chimed in.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Sonic threw away his leftovers in the trash.

The bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later." Knuckles headed down the hallway, waving to them as he left.

He sighed as he arrived at the study hall room. He entered the classroom but was the only one there.

"Ughhhh." He groaned.

Soon, a girl walked in, dragging a boy with her. She was a white bat, but he was a human with brown hair.

"Look, tutoring is my job, well, my volunteering job, so I have to do this. Stop giving me a hard time and I won't send you to the principal." She lead the boy to the seat. She looked at Knuckles. "Oh, are you Knuckles the Echidna?"

Knuckles blushed as he looked at her face; she was wearing makeup and eyeshadow. "Y-yeah, that's me."

"You're so cute!" She winked at him. "I'm Rouge, I'm a junior. I'm your tutor. And this trouble here-" She gestured to the boy. "-is Blues."

Knuckles took a long look at Blues, who was wearing a yellow scarf and sunglasses.

"Blues, take your sunglasses off, that's against the school dress code." Rouge ordered him.

"No." He crossed his arms.

"This better look good on my resumé…." Rouge muttered. "Well, let's get started." She took out her textbook and some paper.

Knuckles' hand shook as he picked up his pencil.

* * *

"Only one more class to go…" Rock said quietly to himself as he took his things out of his locker.

He arrived in the classroom and put his things on his desk. As the class went by, he continued his work, but was suddenly hit with a realization. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Rock?" The teacher asked.

"Um, I forgot one of my books in my locker, may I go get it?"

"You may."

Rock stood up and tried his best to walk out of the classroom calmly.

 _What kind of a student am I, forgetting my book…._ He thought as he walked down the hall. He stopped when he noticed a blue hedgehog lying on the floor, leaning against the lockers.

"Um, you know, you should probably get to class…" Rock advised him.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Sonic said with little energy.

Rock's eye twitched slightly and he started to wring his tie in his hands. _Just breathe, Rock. Be a good role model for the other students. Even this one._

"You know, it's really important to be responsible, and get a good education…"

"Mm hmm." Sonic said, practically falling asleep.

"What class are you in now? If you're lost, I can help you get there."

"It doesn't matter. I think it was science. Or math. Or something. I dunno."

At that moment, Ice Man walked by. "Hey! No skipping class!"

"Oh, I'm not skipping class-" Rock was flustered.

"Get back to class, please!" Ice Man crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna in a minute, but this guy-"

"If you don't get back to class this moment, I'm going to tell the principals."

"I'm going to soon, I swear!" Rock protested.

* * *

Rock and Sonic sat next to each other in the principals' office, waiting for one of them to arrive.

"This is all your fault." Rock scolded him.

"Mm hmm."

Principal Eggman arrived. His expression changed to that of disdain when he noticed Sonic. "Oh, hello again, Sonic."

"Yo."

Eggman sat down in his desk and looked at the slip of paper on it. "According to this note, you both were skipping class?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Rock apologized. "I was just on my way to retrieve some supplies when I saw him skipping class, and I was trying to convince him to go back."

"Hmm…" Principal Eggman looked at his computer. "Ah, according to these records, you're the top student from Mega City High."

"Yes, that's me!" Rock seemed relieved.

"This boy here has been trouble for me ever since he started coming to school." Eggman looked at Sonic. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, young man?"

"Nah." Was all that Sonic responded with.

"I should've expected this from you yet again." Eggman sighed. "Well, as punishment…I'm going to have Rock be your student supervisor."

"Wait…" Rock raised his hand in protest.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"He's gonna have to follow you around and make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Ughhhhh!" Sonic groaned loudly.

"Wait, you mean, I have to actually keep track of this guy?" Rock said, with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I'm afraid so, son. But you're one of the best students around, I trust you to this responsibility. Besides, colleges will love to know you've been a student supervisor."

"Are you sure you can't get a faculty member to do this?" Rock protested.

"Yes I'm sure. Well, have a good rest of the day, both of you."

"Yes, sir…" Rock said, disappointed.

As he exited the principal's office, he thought, _How am I going to tell Dad and Roll about this…_


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic dashed across the halls, causing panic among every student he passed.

"Sonic, wait!" Rock yelled, running after him at a moderate pace. "There's no running allowed in the halls!"

Sonic ignored him, zipping around until he finally arrived at a vending machine. He put in some quarters and took out a soda.

Rock caught up a couple of minutes later, panting. He doubled over.

Sonic looked at Rock and then scoffed, sipping his soda.

"Don't scoff at me!" Rock protested. "You know you're not supposed to do that?"

"Who's gonna stop me?" Sonic replied.

"Well-"

"It's not like anyone is fast enough to."

Rock sighed. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "My schedule got adjusted so I share first period with you now, you know."

"Well, that's great." Sonic sarcastically said.

"We should hurry, our first class starts soon."

"What's the rush?"

"Says the guy who was just sprinting down the hall."

The ringing of the bell echoed throughout the hall.

Rock grabbed Sonic's arm and started pulling him down the hall.

"What's with the unnecessary roughness?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, it's very necessary, since you wouldn't get to class if I didn't."

"I was gonna, if I felt like it."

"You need to do it whether you feel like it or not."

* * *

Rock sat to Sonic's left. He was staring intently at the front of the class as the teacher explained a complex math problem.

His focus was interrupted when he felt something hit the side of his head. He looked towards his side and noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor.

 _Never mind that. Just focus._ He thought, redirecting his attention back to the lesson.

A minute later, another crumpled of piece of paper struck him in the side of the head. And another. And another.

He gritted his teeth. _Just ignore it…_

The pieces of paper kept hitting him once every minute or so, for about five minutes.

He turned to his left to see Sonic, crumpling up another one. "Stop that!" He whispered.

"Why? It's fun." Sonic didn't take his eyes off the paper.

"Why don't you pay attention instead?" Rock suggested.

"'Cause I'm bored."

Rock put his head in his hands and tried his best to refocus on the lesson. _Will I ever be able to convince him?_

After class ended, Rock once again grabbed Sonic by the wrist and took him with him.

"Y'know, if you really wanted to hold my hand that badly you could've just said so." Sonic joked.

"Very funny." Rock said with disdain. "This is the only way I can make sure you're going where you need to." Rock opened his locker. "You have your lunch, right?"

"Yep."

Rock kept sifting through the contents of his locker. "Y'know, you're really irresponsible. You should learn to take your schoolwork seriously." He lectured.

"You're too uptight. You need to chill. Do you ever enjoy anything?" Sonic argued.

"I'll have you know that I do enjoy things. But not dealing with you."

The warning bell went off.

"We gotta get to lunch so we aren't late." Rock slammed his locker shut without taking anything out of it. He grabbed Sonic by the wrist again and led him to the lunchroom.

Exhausted, Rock rested his head on the table.

"You're not tellin' me you don't eat, too, are ya? What are you, some kinda robot?" Sonic asked as he opened up his bag.

"No." Rock said with a cold tone of voice. "I just forgot my lunch at home."

Sonic looked at him, showing a hint of pity in his eyes. He looked at the food in his bag, and then slid the bag over to Rock. "Here. Take it."

Rock glanced at the bag and then at Sonic. "But, this is your lunch. You need to eat."

"You're the one who's all tired, I say you need it. Besides, I can get something from the vending machine later."

"Are you sure? This is a whole bag of food."

"And it's your bag of food now."

"But-"

"Chill, Rock. Eat it. You'll feel better."

Rock looked at the bag again. "If you say so…" He took out a chili dog and slowly started to eat it.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Roll was walking towards her next class. Her mind was preoccupied with all of the things she, Amy, Blaze, and Sally had talked about at lunch that day. _I love having so many close friends! This school is so great!_

She stopped when she realized that she had bumped into someone, causing a pile of papers to spill everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Roll knelt down and started to pick up the papers.

"Don't worry about it." The other girl scurried to gather the papers. She had bright pink hair and wore a white baseball cap.

The two girls eventually ordered all of the papers into a neat pile.

"Thanks for helping me!" The other girl said.

"Oh, anytime!" Roll responded. "So, why do you have so many papers?"

"Oh, I'm on the yearbook. I have to get lots of info on everything that goes on in the school."

"That's so cool!" Roll exclaimed. "Oh, and I'm Roll. It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Plum." They shook hands.

Roll waved to Plum as she left towards her next class.

Plum headed in the opposite direction, towards another classroom. When she arrived, she placed all of her papers on a desk. She wiped a drop of sweat off of her face.

"Hello, Plum!" Ice Man soon walked in.

"Oh, hi, Ice Man!" She greeted him. "How's it going with Roll?"

"No good." Ice Man looked at the ground. "She doesn't notice me at all."

"Hmm. I thought she would've by now." Plum stopped to think for a moment. "Well, make sure you're really nice to her. Say nice things and compliment her."

"I do…"

"Then keep doing it. She'll notice you eventually, I know it!"

"Okay…I can do it! Thanks, Plum!" Ice Man left the room, full of enthusiasm.


	5. Chapter 5

Wily walked into the principal's office, noticing Eggman sitting at his desk.

"So, how are you liking the merge so far? My school is certainly something, isn't it?" Wily asked, full of pride.

"Give me a break. Your school is nice, but mine is exquisite." Eggman paused to think. "Although, that one student of yours, Rock, I admit, is very talented."

"Thank you." Wily said. "Have you by any chance met my son Bass yet? He's an honor student, almost as high up in the class as Rock."

"No, I haven't yet."

"Oh, you told me you have a son as well?"

"Yes, I adopted a hedgehog named Metal Sonic. You may have seen him on the track team."

"Oh yes, I have! He's exemplary at running. As well as that other hedgehog, Sonic, was it?"

"Yes, that's it." Eggman sighed. "Although, he is a bit of trouble, so I'm working on reigning him in."

"I can relate to that. As much as I love Bass, he acts out a lot, so I'm working on disciplining him."

Eggman and Wily continued to talk about their students and families as the hours slipped by.

* * *

"I hate this." Blues muttered to himself. He was sitting next to Knuckles as they were waiting for Rouge to arrive.

"I hate it too…." Was Knuckles' response.

Blues stood up. "I have no reason to stay." He walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Knuckles grabbed him by the shoulder. "Maybe you should stay."

"Why should I? I'm not benefitting from this at all."

"Well…" Knuckles looked around. "I really hate this too. But I feel like it's for the best for both of us. I mean, I don't know if I'll ever be as smart as Tails, but I'd at least like to be smarter." He looked at the ground. "I mean, I like the football team but I don't think it'll be my job one day."

Blues turned around. "Well, what are you planning on?"

"I'm not sure. My family owns a jewelry store and they want me to work there and help stop thieves because of my strength. I mean, I like stopping thieves and protecting everything, but I'm also kinda tired of it. I want to go places and see things."

"Then why don't you just do that right now instead of getting tutoring in Math?"

"Well, I think staying here and learning will really help me if I ever end up being able to get a job somewhere else."

Blues and Knuckles sat in silence for several moments.

"But, are you sure that you won't become too educated?" Blues asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, haven't you noticed how some of the top students are conceded and selfish?"

"Not really. Tails is really nice."

"Well, I keep seeing this kid Bass. He's really smart, but he seems to think he's above everyone else."

"That's not because he's smart. That's his problem." Knuckles waved his hand.

Blues waited silently for a moment.

Rouge walked in. "Hello, boys!" She winked.

Knuckles' eyes widened.

Rouge looked into her bag, trying to locate her books.

"You seem to have a thing for her." Blues whipered.

"Sh-shut up!" Knuckles protested, whispering back.

* * *

"Hey Roll…" Rock began. The brother and sister were walking next to each other on the sidewalk. They were walking towards their house, as school was over.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you think…I should give Sonic something back for letting me borrow his lunch yesterday? Like, maybe I should make him some food?"

"I thought you said he just gives you trouble all the time."

"Well, yeah, he's kind of annoying, and I don't like him that much. But he did something nice so I should probably do something nice in return. Right?" He asked.

"You can if you want to. But that's up to you."

"Hmm…" Rock continued to ponder as he walked.

* * *

On the other side of town, Sonic and Tails walked together.

"Ugh. I hate being followed by that Rock kid everywhere. It's so annoying." Sonic complained.

"Well, I keep telling you, you should stop skipping class and stuff because Principal Eggman would hate you for it. And now he's assigned someone to follow you."

"Me, go to class? Really? Did you really think I'd do that?"

"Well, sometimes you do."

"Yeah, but I can barely stand it, even then."

"Well…" Tails began. "Rock is really nice. Maybe you should try to become friends with him since he's following you anyway?"

"He's so much of a goody two-shoes nerd."

"But…wait, do you think I'm a goody two-shoes nerd?" Tails challenged him.

"You're different. You're special because you're my little bro. And you understand me."

"Well, still, I've been seeing Rock in class and the robotics club and stuff, and I think he's super nice. I think we have a lot in common."

"Well, good for you then."

"Just saying, still, it'd be easier for you if you two didn't hate each other."

"Mmm hmm." Sonic nodded, his attention elsewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Rock stood at Sonic's door, holding a small box. He looked at the ground first, then behind him, then at Sonic's door. He reached forward, paused, and retracted his hand. He looked at the box in his hand. He sighed. He reached for the door again, this time, knocking on it.

Sonic opened it. "Yo – Oh, it's you."

"Uh, hey, Sonic." Rock began. He held out the box. "Since, you know, you let me borrow your lunch yesterday, I thought I'd make you some food in return."

"Sonic, is that a friend of yours?" Chuck called out.

"Sort of." Sonic answered.

"Is that Rock?" Tails said. He ran up to the door, pushing Sonic to the side. "It is Rock!" He seemed excited. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just giving Sonic some food." He answered. "I didn't know you two lived together."

"Sonic is my big brother I told you about." Tails told him.

"Oh…" Rock looked at Sonic wide-eyed.

"What, you surprised?" Sonic asked.

"Uh, well, I just didn't know."

"Would you like to come in?" Chuck came up to the door, standing behind Sonic and Tails.

"Oh, no thanks, I don't need to stay for too long." Rock said. "Uh, nice to meet you, I'm Rock."

"Ah, yes, Sonic and Tails told me about you!" He responded. "I'm Chuck, Sonic's uncle. But everyone calls me Uncle Chuck, really."

A chime came from the other room. "Oh, the food is ready! Tails, will you help me with it?" Chuck asked.

"Of course!" Tails said. "See you tomorrow, Rock!" He waved.

"So, it's just you, Tails, and your Uncle here?"

"Yep."

"No parents?"

"I lost my parents when I was really young. And Tails was an orphan when I found him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Rock said.

"Nah, no need to be. I didn't really know them anyway since I was so young. And we're all pretty happy with each other here."

"Oh, okay…" Rock looked at the ground. _What do I say now…_

"Well, anyway, I hope you like that food. And tomorrow, try not to get in trouble, all right."

"Thanks…" Sonic said. "…and yeah." He slammed the door shut.

"He slammed the door on you?" Roll asked. The Light family were gathered at their dinner table, with the exception of Blues.

"Yep, that's what happened." Rock said, taking another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"That Sonic seems like such a jerk…" Roll commented.

"Even if he is, what Rock did was very nice." Dr. Light said.

"That's true." Roll said. "But wait, you said he doesn't have much family?"

"Nope. He lives with his uncle and little brother and he doesn't have parents."

"That's kinda sad…" Roll commented.

"Maybe you two should put yourself in his shoes. He doesn't have a large family like we do, so that could be the cause of his troublemaking." Dr. Light suggested.

"I never thought of it like that…" Roll said. "Are you sure?"

"Sometimes, the ones who make trouble are just like you and me. They just express their problems differently." Dr. Light said.

"It must be hard not to have a big family." Rock said. "I mean, I have you guys, and we have Rush, and we kind of have Blues…"

"Well, we must be grateful for what we have. And you should try and help those who don't have as much. Like what you did, giving Sonic food today. I'm proud of you, son."

"Thank you..." Rock blushed.

Roll looked at the clock at the wall. "Oh, I told Amy and her friends I'd call them now, may I be excused?"

"Yes. Just, give those scraps to Rush, will you?" Dr. Light told her.

Roll stood up, scraping the leftover food into Rush's dish.

The dog ran up to it and started to eat it.

Roll placed her dish in the sink and then ran upstairs to her room. She closed the door.

She took out her computer, opening it. She video called Amy.

"Heey!" Amy answered happily. "Great to see you!"

"Nice to see you too!" Roll said.

"Oh, lemme add Sally and Blaze." Amy clicked a couple of things and soon enough, Sally and Blaze were also visible.

"Hi guys!" Roll waved. "So, how are all of you doing today?"

"I'm doing pretty good. I just got back from my karate class." Sally said. "After I finished, I bought this." She held up a wooden stick.

"Is that a weapon?" Blaze asked, wide-eyed.

"It's for stick fighting, which we do in class once in a while."

"Y'know, maybe you should've bought some more clothes. I mean, you wear the same blue vest, like, all the time!" Amy commented, partially joking.

"You know I'd much rather buy this." Sally put the stick away.

"What have you been doing today, Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Oh, um, well…" She paused to think. "After school, I went to the bookstore, and I bought a this book-" She held up the book so they could see. "And I've been reading it all afternoon."

"What about you, Roll?" Amy continued.

"Well, I haven't done too much today, just relaxing, and I took my dog for a walk." _I wonder if Amy would be interested…_ Roll thought. "Oh, and Rock went to see Sonic today so I helped him make some food for him."

"Wait wait wait, your brother? He went to see Sonic? My Sonic?" Amy seemed panicked. "Why?"

"Well, he let him borrow his lunch yesterday so my brother wanted to thank him by giving him some food."

"Oh, I see." Amy calmed down a bit.

"Although he tells me that Sonic slammed the door in his face."

"Seems a bit rude…" Blaze muttered.

"Oh, Sonic can get into moods like that sometimes. Everyone does. Especially guys, I think it's a guy thing." Amy dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Well, apparently he doesn't have much family and we were wondering if he felt kinda bad because of it and that's why?"

"He doesn't? Oh, my poor Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"You like Sonic so much, Amy, you should start a fan club about him." Sally joked.

"Oh wait, that's a great idea!" Amy said. "I should like totally do that."

"Would you be able to find members?" Roll asked. "I mean, Sonic seems kind of…irresponsible."

"He's such a bad boy, isn't he?" Amy commented.

"I mean, I guess you could say that…" She rolled her eyes.

The girls spent the rest of their night gleefully chatting away.


	7. Chapter 7

Rock leaned against the fence in front of the school track. He watched as a group of students continuously ran around it. Sonic was ahead of them all.

 _He sure is fast…_ he thought. _I wonder how he can put so much effort into track, but not his schoolwork. He's so talented…I kinda wanna tell him that._ He sighed. _But he'd probably just ignore me like when he slammed the door in my face._

Rock looked at his watch. _Oh, robotics club starts soon!_ He hurried into the school building.

Rock sat down next to Tails. "Have I missed anything?"

"No, you're right on time." Tails said. "I'm about to continue working on this RC plane. Would you like to see the blueprints?"

"Sure!"

Tails reached into his backpack and pulled out some large papers.

"Impressive!" A voice said from behind them. It was Sonic.

"Sonic!" Rock exclaimed, with a hint of joy in his voice. _Oh, wait…he probably came just to see Tails._

"Mind if I join ya?" Sonic pulled up a chair, moving it in between them. "Oh, and sorry about slamming the door on you yesterday. I was kinda in a hurry to get dinner."

"That's fine." Rock said.

"I don't blame you, it was really good." Tails chimed in.

"What was it?" Rock asked.

"It was steak and some casserole." Tails replied.

"And we had pie after." Sonic added. "So, what'd you have?"

"Huh?"

"For dinner last night."

"Oh, we had turkey and gravy and mashed potatoes." Rock said.

"That sounds pretty good." Sonic commented.

A few moments of silence passed as Tails began to work on his plane.

"Oh, um, I saw you during track, and you were, uh, really fast." Rock said.

"Of course I am. I mean, I am number one on the team." Sonic bragged.

"I mean, you're really talented." Rock added.

"Thanks."

The three of them spent the rest of the meeting talking together.

 _Y'know, maybe Sonic isn't too annoying after all._ Rock thought.

* * *

"This really sucks." Blues said to Knuckles. "I wish I could at least get tutoring by myself online or something, but no, that girl has to be watching me all the time."

"Well, this does suck, but having company makes it suck a little less." Knuckles said as he doodled on his paper.

"You only say that because you think Rouge is hot."

Knuckles' face turned red and he made some strange growling noises. "N-no!" He exclaimed. "I mean, like, I don't like school that much, but having Sonic and Tails around makes it a little less boring, you know?"

"Mm hmm."

"Don't you have any friends like that?" Knuckles asked. "I never see you with anyone."

"I don't need any friends."

"Don't you have family or something?"

"I don't need them either."

"You don't even say hi to them at all or anything?"

"Well, maybe once in a while I'll check up on them and see how they're doing. But I don't really need much company."

"Are you sure? You should try it."

"What?"

"Spending time with your family." Knuckles said. "I mean, I used to spend most of my time alone, but then I realized that hanging out with Sonic and Tails is a lot more fun."

"Eh."

"Promise me you'll try it, won't you? Please?" Knuckles pleaded, leaning towards Blues.

"Uh-"

Rouge walked in. "Sorry about that, but I have my red pens now!"

Knuckles shot back into his desk, pretending to focus on his work.

"Wow, Knuckles, you're really focused today. I'm impressed." She complimented him.

"I try." He bragged. "So, uh, your makeup, uh…" Knuckles stammered.

"What? You wanna know where I got it, handsome?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I got it at the mall. Y'know, the one in town, to the south of here?"

"Uh, sure?"

"You're so cute." Rouge said to him. "But now we should go back to focusing on the work. What problem are you on now?"

"Number 31." Knuckles pointed towards the problem on his paper, underneath the doodle.

Blues observed Rouge help Knuckles with his math problem, before she eventually came over to assist him.

 _That Knuckles guy seems kinda happy even though he says he hates tutoring…_ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Ice Man leaned against the wall. _She should be here any second…_

He peered around the corner. _Oh, there she is!_

Roll walked around the corner and in front of Ice Man.

"Roll!" He greeted. "You look lovely today!"

"Oh, thanks." She said.

"You know that I've never seen a girl like you before?" He continued.

"Are you sure? There's lots of girls who have blond hair and blue eyes in school. And if not in the school, then I'm sure you could find some in town-"

"Hey, Roll!" Amy called her from the other side of the hallway.

"I'll talk to you later. Good luck finding more girls like me!" She said.

"That's not what I meant…" Ice Man said, unsatisfied.

"Hi, Amy!" Roll said as she walked over towards the pink hedgehog.

"We're having a sleepover tonight, and I was wondering, like, do you wanna come?"

"Oh, of course!" She exclaimed. "I just have to let my Dad know where I'm going…"

Rock walked by. Roll grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hey, Rock! Can you let Dad know that I'm sleeping over at Amy's house tonight?"

"Uh, sure…" He said. He then continued to walk, gritting his teeth.

"Hm. Seems like he's in a hurry." Roll said. "But anyway, I'm totally down."

* * *

Rock moved at a fast pace, continuously looking left and right.

"What's up with you today?" Sonic asked, coming up from behind him.

"Oh!" Rock exclaimed, turning around. "Hey, Sonic. I was wondering where you were." He looked around again. "Um, listen, I was wondering, if you might wanna, maybe come over to my house for dinner today?"

"Why?"

Rock started to wring his tie between his hands. "Well, um, I just thought, maybe it would be fun. And like, I noticed that your house was kinda small compared to mine so I thought, maybe you'd like to have dinner in a bigger house? Yeah."

"I don't care where I have the dinner as long as the dinner's good."

"Well, I know! But still. It would be fun, and we could, maybe get to know each other a little better. Since I have to keep watch of you we might as well make this a little nicer, y'know?"

"I'll go."

"I mean, we'll have a ton of different foods to choose from, and a TV-"

"I said I'll go."

"And you could even sleep over if you end up liking it- wait, did you say you'll go?"

Sonic nodded.

Rock started to smile. "Oh, thanks! This is gonna be great!"

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me have Sonic over, Dad." Rock was setting the table.

"Rock, you know that anytime you can have friends over."

"I know, I guess…" He stared at the tablecloth. "Does this look nice?"

"It looks the same as it does every other day."

"Are you sure?" He tugged at it slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Rock started to put plates on the table. "I just really hope he likes this."

"I thought you said Sonic was a bother?" Dr. Light asked him, confused. "Have you changed your mind already?" He was putting a leash on Rush.

"Well, maybe I was jumping to conclusions when I said that. I mean you were the one who said-"

The doorbell rang.

"Ooh! I'll get it!" Rock rushed over to the door. He opened it to see Sonic casually standing outside.

"Hey, Sonic!"

"What's up?" Sonic said, walking in.

"I hope you like salad." Rock said, putting a large bowl of salad on the table. "Please, sit down!"

Sonic pulled out a chair. He put his feet up on the table, paused for a moment, and then took them down.

Rock put some salad on Sonic's plate, and then his own. Rock walked over to the fridge.

Sonic used a fork to pierce some of the lettuce, putting it in his mouth. He grimaced.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh, anything is fine."

Rock poured two glasses of seltzer water. He returned to the table, placing one in front of Sonic.

"Oh, you like the salad!" He exclaimed, smiling.

"Yep." Sonic swallowed the lettuce in his mouth, forcing a joyful expression.

"So, what would you like to do after dinner?"

"It doesn't matter, whatever you want."

"Well, we could watch TV. Or, maybe I could show you my dog Rush…I wonder where he is…"

"I saw your dad taking him for a walk a minute ago. Wait, that is your dad, right?" Sonic took another bite of salad.

"Yep, that's him!"

Dr. Light opened the door. "Sorry about that, son, I just had to take Rush out for a moment."

"It's okay!" Rock got up from his chair, looking through the kitchen until he found a dog treat. He walked over to Dr. Light and Rush, and held the treat over Rush's head. "Who's a good boy? That's right, you are!" He fed him the treat.

Sonic smiled as he watched. He grimaced again at the taste of the salad. He looked back at Rock, who was still feeding Rush. He then spit the salad out in his plate, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, I guess you're not a salad person…." Rock said as he returned to the table. He was holding up his phone.

"Fine, you caught me." Sonic said, shrugging.

"Do you make this face every time you eat something you don't like?" Rock showed him his phone. On the screen was a picture of Sonic sticking his tongue out with disgust.

"Not every time…" Sonic said.

"You're so funny." Rock laughed.

* * *

"Wow, Amy, your room is really pretty!" Roll said as she walked in.

Amy's room was covered in pink pillows, stuffed animals, and drawers. She had pictures of Sonic up on the walls. Sally and Blaze were already sitting on the floor, eating from a bag of chips.

"Hey, Roll!" Sally said.

"Would you like some chips?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, sure!" Roll sat down next to them, taking some chips out of the bag. "I hope I'm not too late. Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing much. We were just talking about guys."

"By that she means she was talking about Sonic." Blaze corrected.

"Same thing." Amy waved her hand, dismissing Blaze's remark. "Oh, you know that Ice Man totally likes you, right, Roll?"

"Wait, he does? Does he really?" Roll's eyes widened with shock.

"Like, isn't it obvious?" Amy said. "All this week I see him waiting for you to show up in the hallway so he can talk with you."

"Are you sure he doesn't just think of me as a friend?"

"I'm totally sure. Watch, I bet next week he'll get you flowers and chocolates or something."

"Really?" Roll asked. "But I'm not sure if I want to date him…"

"I think you guys would make, like, a really cute couple." Amy said.

Roll blushed.

"Look, she's blushing!" Amy giggled. "See, even you like Ice Man."

"Wait, I don't- do I?" Roll stammered.

"Well, if you did, that would be super cute." Amy reached into the bag and grabbed another handful of chips.

Roll stopped to think. _Ice Man…he likes me? Like, likes me likes me?_ _Are they right?_ She pondered all the times she had interacted with him. _Maybe I should talk to him more to see if they're right…_


	9. Chapter 9

_I really hope I did well…._ Rock thought as he walked up to a bulletin board in the main lobby. The room was empty.

He reached the bulletin board, scanning it up and down. Finally, he located his name, at the very top.

 _I'm…I'm the top student in the class!_ He smiled.

"Oh, it's you." A voice said with disgust.

Rock turned around to see a boy with black hair and clothing, who had two streaks of purple makeup on his face. _Have I seen this guy before?_ He looked back at the list to see who was in second place. _That's it, Bass Wily! He's the principal's son._

"Can I help you?" Rock asked.

"You're so pathetic. I don't need any help." He stepped closer.

"Uh…"

"I should've gotten first in the class, not you." Bass shoved Rock down. "Nerd." He spat on him.

"Leave him alone." Sonic challenged, walking into the lobby.

"Yeah? Why should I?"

"Because I said so." Sonic rushed up to Bass, pushing him down. He then held his hand out to Rock. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna get you both!" Bass stood up, enraged.

Sonic stood in front of Rock, with his arms spread out. "Try me."

"What is going on here?" Eggman and Wily entered the room. Both of their faces changed to that of shock when they laid eyes on Bass.

Wily gasped. "Bass! How dare you!" He scolded him. He walked up to Bass and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Meet us in the principal's office. You're in big trouble, young man."

More students started to gather, including Ice Man.

"Ice Man! Can you escort this boy to the principal's office until we arrive?" Wily asked.

"Yes, sir!" Ice Man saluted him, before he led Bass into the office.

"I still can't believe my own son…" Wily began, quietly.

"It's okay, Al." Eggman pat him on the shoulder. "Everyone has that 'rebellious teenager' phase. He'll get over it."

Wily put his arm around Eggman as they walked into the office. "I hope you're right…"

Rock started to cry. He hugged Sonic tightly. "Thank you." He said.

"It's okay." Sonic said in a low voice.

"What did I do…to deserve this?" Rock whimpered.

"Nothing. That guy just has issues." Sonic looked into Rock's eyes. "You don't deserve to get beaten up for being so amazing."

He stood Rock up. "I mean, look at that record, you're number one!" Sonic praised him.

"Thanks." Rock smiled.

The warning bell went off. "I gotta get to class." Sonic said. "But, if you ever need me, let me know." He gave him a thumbs up.

Rock gave him a thumbs up back. "I'll be fine."

"See ya!" Sonic hurried off.

 _I feel better already…I wonder why talking to Sonic makes me feel so good._ Rock thought as he started to walk towards his class. _Wait a second…Sonic's going to class!_

From a distance, Blues watched. He stepped forwards, but then stopped. _He's got this covered._

* * *

Roll walked up to Ice Man's locker. _This is it, right?_

Ice Man soon arrived. His face lit up when he saw Roll waiting for him. "Oh, Roll!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, Ice Man!" Roll grinned. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just escorting a student to the principal's office. What about you?"

"Well, I just finished study hall. I have cooking class next."

"What are you going to cook?"

"Today we're making Belgian waffles."

"Sounds delicious!" Ice Man said. "Oh, I was wondering, sometime, would you like to-"

The bell rang.

"The bell for class!" Ice Man picked up his books in a hurry. "I'll talk to you later, Roll!" He waved at her and then entered a classroom.

Roll walked into the cooking classroom. _I wonder what he was going to ask…._


	10. Chapter 10

Rock finished putting his books into his backpack. He zipped it up, putting it on his back.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sonic said to him as he walked up.

"The robotics club is cancelled for today, so I think I'll just go home."

"How 'bout we do something fun?" Sonic said.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Rock asked.

"Have you ever tried sports?"

"Well, I'm not really into sports-"

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Sonic dragged Rock out of the school until they reached the football field.

"It looks like they're practicing." Rock observed as he watched the football team on the field.

"Yo!" Sonic called out, getting one of the player's attention.

The player came over to them.

"Mind if we join in on a practice game?" Sonic asked.

"Wait-" Rock stammered.

The player shrugged. "I guess you guys can."

"Great!" Sonic pushed Rock onto the field.

"Y'know, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Rock whispered.

"I am."

Rock trembled as the game started.

"Run, Rock!" Sonic yelled at him.

Rock eyed the player who held the ball. He quickly tackled the player to the ground, grabbed the ball, and threw it to Sonic, who scored a touchdown.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Sonic said.

"Wait, what happened…." Rock stood up.

"You knocked that guy down."

"Are you sure I did?"

"Yep, I saw you. Y'know, you're really strong, like mega strong."

Rock smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sonic grinned. "Maybe I should call ya Megaman, since you're so mega strong."

"Oh…thanks!" Rock wasn't sure of what to say.

"All right, well, I dunno if the name will stick, but it was a thought anyway." Sonic returned to his initial position. "Now, c'mon, we still gotta play!"

Rock returned to where he started the game.

* * *

 _That was exhausting…_ Rock thought as he staggered home. _But Sonic was right, it was a little bit of fun._

As he arrived at the front door of his house, he noticed an envelope on the ground. _What's this?_

He picked it up and took out a letter.

It read, "Dear Rock and Roll, you guys have a good day. From, Blues".

 _Blues wrote us a letter…._ Rock smiled. _I gotta show this to Roll!_


	11. Chapter 11

_The Arts and Crafts club should be down this hall…_ Rock thought, looking at the school map. _I can't wait to see what Cut Man's made today!_

He stopped walking when he noticed a door with a sign on it that read "Sonic Fan Club".

"Sonic…fan club?" He muttered. He slowly opened the door.

Inside was Amy, sifting through a pile of pictures of Sonic.

"Hello." Rock said, causing Amy to jump.

"Oh, hello!" Amy greeted. "Are you joining the club?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I'm just stopping by to check it out." He looked at the photos. "What are you doing?"

"I love all of these photos, and I think I'm gonna hang them up. But I can't decide which one is the cutest one…"

Rock took out his phone. "Would it be this one?" He held it out, showing her the picture he took the other night.

Amy gasped. She ran up to look at it. "It's so cute!" She took a step back. "Wait…where did you get this picture?"

"Oh, um, well, me and Sonic are really close, and I went to his house the other day."

"Wait, you what?" Her voice raised.

"Um…"

She looked at him, scanning him from head to toe. "Y'know what? I think I'll end this meeting for today." She walked out the door. "Bye!"

"…bye…" Rock said, quietly. _Oh, wait, I was going to see Cut Man!_ He ran off.

* * *

The next day, Rock walked out of gym class into the locker room, still pondering what had happened.

 _Why did she end the meeting so early?_ He opened his gym locker; it was empty.

 _Where did my clothes go?_ He wondered. "Have any of you guys seen my clothes?"

The other students mumbled and shook their heads.

"Maybe it's in the lost and found?" One recommended.

"I guess I can look there." Rock stepped out of the locker room. On his way to the lost and found, he noticed Amy standing in the center of the hallway, in front of Sonic. She was wearing his clothes.

"So, Sonic, do you think I look cute now?" She said flirtatiously.

"Eh." Sonic shrugged.

"I must look adorable in your best friend's uniform!" She said. She twirled around.

He didn't respond.

"I gotta go, Amy. See ya later." He dashed off.

Amy sighed with defeat. She then noticed that Rock was watching. She blushed.

"Oh, um, I was going to give these back when I was done. I swear!"

"Are you sure you were?"

"Of course!" She took the clothes off and underneath were her normal clothes. She threw them at Rock. "Thanks for letting me borrow them!" She walked off.

"I didn't…" He began. The bell rang for lunch. _I don't have time to change…guess I'll do it later._

Rock walked into the lunchroom and sat at an empty table. _I hope no one notices…._

Sonic sat next to him. "There you are, Rock!" He looked at him. "Why aren't you wearing your normal clothes?"

"Amy borrowed them, remember?"

"Oh, so that's what she was going on and on about." Sonic took out his food.

"I probably look like a fool, not wearing my uniform."

"I think you look super cute in those clothes."

Rock blushed and his eyes widened. "Wait, what? You mean that?"

"Of course! You're adorable."

He grinned. _He thinks I'm adorable!_


	12. Chapter 12

"That Sonic…why is impressing him so hard?" Amy complained. She was walking down the hallway with Sally and Blaze at her sides.

Roll walked up to them. "Hey, guys!" She greeted. "What's up?"

"I want to know, what makes Sonic tick? What does he like and dislike?" Amy asked.

"Well…" Roll began. Her eyes widened. "Oh! I know someone who might know!"

"Who? Who is it?" Amy eagerly said.

"There's this girl who runs the yearbook. Because she runs the yearbook she probably knows everything about everyone, right?" Roll said.

"Yes, that's it!"

Roll took out a scrap of paper and a pencil, writing down a number. "This is the room where I saw her. Her name's Plum."

"Thanks, Roll!" Amy squealed as she sprinted off towards the room.

"That girl sure is fast…" Roll muttered. She then noticed Ice Man getting some things out of his locker.

She took off her backpack and starting searching through it.

"What are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, nothing too important."

The bell rang.

Sally and Blaze waved to Roll as they walked off.

Finally, Roll found a small candy bar in her backpack. _This'll do._

She walked up to Ice Man. "Hi!"

"Hi!" He echoed. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, um, I'm doing good." She averted her eyes at first. She then held out the candy bar. "I thought you might like this…"

"Me? Really?" Ice Man asked with surprise.

"Yep! From me to you."

Ice Man eagerly took it from her hand. "This is wonderful! Thank you, lovely Roll!" He exclaimed.

She smiled. _It's so adorable, seeing him happy like this._

* * *

Amy checked the number on the door to make sure she had the correct location. _This is it._

She walked in and saw a girl with pink hair looking at some information on her computer.

"Hello? Uh, are you…" She struggled to remember the name. "…Plum?"

"Yep, that's me!" Plum turned around to look at Amy. "Can I help you?" She spoke with a confident, certain voice.

"Well, I was wondering if you had information on someone."

"Another person who wants to know how to impress their crush, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"People come to me for stuff like this all the time. Who is it?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

Plum turned back to her computer and searched Sonic's name. "What do you want to know about him?"

"Things he likes, maybe?"

Plum scanned the results. "Well, here's a picture of him and Tails eating chili dogs together."

"Maybe I should get him a chili dog…" Amy thought. "Anything else?"

"Well, judging by these pictures, he hangs out a lot with Tails, his little brother, and Rock Light. He could possibly like the studious, nerdy type then?"

"But I am studious!" Amy exclaimed.

"Chill." Was Plum's response. "Although he's also seen pretty often with that jock, Knuckles the Echidna. Heard of him?"

"Yeah, I know of him."

"So, maybe he's just a people person who likes everyone?"

"But he doesn't like me…."

"Well, have you considered you might be coming on too strong?"

"I am not!" Amy raised her voice.

"Chill." Plum repeated with a gesture of her hand.

"I gotta see this stuff for myself." Amy pulled up a chair next to Plum and starting looking through the files.

Amy leaned away from the computer after several moments. "Wait…so you have info on everyone?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean you have info on me, too?"

"Of course. Well, for one thing, I know that you were the most popular and beautiful girl in Green Hill high."

"…oh!" Amy giggled. "That's nice." She looked at Plum. "Oh, I really like that hat you're wearing, where'd you get it?"

"I actually once went on a field trip to a television station, and they gave me this as a souveneir."

"That's so cool!" Amy exclaimed.

Amy looked around. "So, um…do you always work alone?"

"I do."

"Do you have any friends who could help you, maybe?"

"Not really. I like to consider myself and ally to all, even if I don't have any friends."

"Oh." Amy paused. "Any family members?"

"Not really. I mean there's my parents but that's it. Oh, and I have a couple cousins, named Chest and Ripot. But they live far away so I rarely get to see them."

"Oh." Amy echoed. "Is all you do just work on school stuff?"

"Most of the time. But I don't mind. I want to be a journalist once I finish school."

Amy noticed some newspapers hanging on the walls. "Wait, did you write those?"

"You bet! The town newspaper is so nice, letting me write for them."

"That's really cool!" Amy leaned back and assumed a relaxed posture. "So, what do you do for fun?"

"Well…" Plum stopped to think. "I'm not sure."

"You must do something."

"Well, I like to watch TV a lot."

"That's good!"

"And, I really like to watch races."

"Like, car races?"

"Yes, NASCAR. I've been to a couple of those, and they were really fun."

"I've never been to one, what's it like?"

Plum's eyes lit up. "It's amazing. You sit up on the bleachers and you have to have your binoculars ready. And as soon as you hear the sound of the engines, you look through them, and you gotta find where the cars are so you can watch! And then they zoom by, like this!" Plum made a zooming motion with her arm.

"That's amazing!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sometimes, there's a person walking by with a cart who offers souveniers or food, too."

"Like what?"

"Well, it depends. Sometimes they sell hot dogs, or popcorn…"

Amy and Plum continued to talk, slowly losing track of the time passing by.

* * *

"I left a note for them, how is that not enough?" Blues protested. He sat in the classroom with Knuckles.

"I mean, a note is a good start. But why don't you actually go and spend some time with them?" Knuckles was casually leaning back in his chair, with his hands behind his head.

"I'm really not a people person."

"I think you can be."

"Y'know they'd really like it. And you want them to be happy, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Now you're just making excuses."

Rouge entered. "Hello, boys!" She greeted.

Knuckles shifted his posture to look more attentive.

"Hi, Knucky!" Rouge winked.

"Hey, Rouge!" Knuckles responded. "You, you look really pretty today, y'know?"

"Thanks, honey!" She said.

Blues chuckled slightly as a result of Knuckles' sudden change in behavior.

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" She asked.

"You bet I am!" Knuckles slammed his large fist on his desk.

"I love that enthusiasm!"


	13. Chapter 13

Are you sure you have everything?" Dr. Light asked. It was early morning and the sun shone through the window.

Rock looked through his backpack. "Yeah, I think that's everything."

"Will you be sure to take photos for me?" Dr. Light said.

"Of course!" Rock looked at the clock. "It's almost time to go. Where's Roll? She's usually up by now."

"She must be sleeping. Can you wake her up?"

Rock travelled upstairs until he arrived where Roll was sleeping. He shook her lightly. "Hey, Roll! Wake up!"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, we have to go soon."

"But isn't today Saturday?"

"Well, yeah, but we have the field trip to the aquarium today, remember?"

"Oh my god!" Roll jolted up. "Go pour me some cereal, I'll be down in like 2 minutes."

Rock chuckled as he went back down to the kitchen. "She woke up." He told Dr. Light.

After a few minutes, Roll came down and ate her breakfast. She then filled her backpack with all of the necessary items.

"All right, we gotta go now. See you later, dad!" Rock said.

"Bye!" Roll waved.

"Have a good time!"

* * *

Rock and Roll stood in the front yard of the school, where buses began to line up.

"This is gonna be so exciting! I hope they have seals…" Roll said. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sally and Blaze.

"Oh, hi guys!" She ran up to them. "You excited!"

"You bet!" Sally said.

"Where's Amy?"

"I think she's hanging out with Plum."

"You don't think Amy's going to abandon us, do you?" Blaze asked.

"Of course not! I know Amy." Roll said. "She's probably just getting to know her and maybe she'll add her to our group soon?"

"I guess so."

"It's as if she had a boyfriend. I mean, if she had a boyfriend she wouldn't abandon you, would she?"

"No."

Rock watched Roll talk with the girls. "Hmm, I wonder where Sonic is…" _Maybe if I call his phone I'll hear it ringing?_ Rock dialed Sonic's number. He heard ringing come through his phone, but nowhere else. _Is he even here?_

Eventually, Sonic picked up. "Yo."

"Where are you?"

"Not coming."

"What?" Sonic exclaimed in disbelief. "Why not?"

"I don't feel like it."

"This isn't even class, you have no reason to not feel like it."

Sonic sighed. "All right. The truth is…I'm afraid of water. And whales."

"Oh." Rock said with a sympathetic tone of voice. "There's no need to be afraid. It's all in tanks."

"I dunno…."

"And I'll be there to make sure nothing happens."

"All right." Sonic agreed. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone.

Soon, Sonic came by, running. He stopped right in front of Rock. He was wearing a backpack on his shoulders. "Guess I'm right on time!"

"Yeah."

The teachers instructed the students to board the bus. Rock sat down in the middle of the bus, with Sonic next to him. Sally and Blaze sat near the back, with Roll near them.

Soon, Amy entered with Plum. They sat towards the center of the bus. When Amy saw Blaze and Sally, she waved, and they waved back.

"Are they friends of yours?" Plum asked.

"Yeah, they're the ones I told you about."

Amy took out her backpack and started searching through it. She pulled out a pair of binoculars.

"You gonna use those to look at the animals?" Plum asked.

"Not really…" She aimed them at Sonic, watching him converse with Rock.

Plum sighed.

* * *

Sonic and Rock stood in the aquarium, surrounded by tanks filled with tropical fish.

"Look at those, they're beautiful!" Rock pointed at a school of fish as they swam by. "Oh! And look over there, those are pretty too!"

"Y'know what else is beautiful?" Sonic said, leaning closer to Rock.

"What?" He was still looking at the fish.

In another tank, a large whale swam by, causing Sonic to jump. He clung tightly to Rock.

"What?" Rock repeated.

Sonic pointed at the whale.

"Oh yeah, that whale is really pretty too!" He put his arm around Sonic. "There's no reason to be afraid, I've got you."

Sonic stopped trembling and his ears flattened. "So, uh, how 'bout we go out and look at the arctic area next?"

"Sure!"

After walking up some sets of stairs and going outside, they arrived at the artic area.

"Look, seals!" Rock pointed. "Roll wanted to see those…I wonder where she is?"

Roll stood at the other side of the artic area with Blaze and Sally. "Those seals are so cute!" She said. She looked over and noticed Ice Man admiring the seals alone.

"Hmm…I'll be right back." Roll walked over to him.

"Hi, Ice Man!" Her greeting caused Ice Man to jump. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just…looking at the seals."

"I've been waiting all day to see them. I love seals!" She exclaimed. "Especially that one over there." She pointed towards one, which was relaxing on a sheet of ice.

"It's adorable!" Ice Man agreed. "I love artic animals. One day I'd love to be a biologist and just spend all day with them." He leaned further forward to get a better look.

"You'd be a great biologist, I bet. And you always wear that coat, so you'd never be cold!" She laughed. "Oh, do you wanna borrow these?" She held out her binoculars.

"Yes, please! Thank you so much!" Ice Man put the binoculars to his eyes and gazed out at the animals.

"No problem." She smiled.

* * *

Amy and Plum wandered the bottom floor. Amy held a map in her hands and was staring at it. "Ugh, where could be possibly have gone?"

"I don't know, I'm not psychic." Plum shrugged. She bumped something _A table?_ She observed it; it was a tank with small creatures in shallow water. "Oh! Amy, look, this is one of those tanks where you can touch the animals and hold them!" Plum looked at once of the employees. "May I hold this starfish?" The employee nodded. Plum scooped up the neon pink starfish in her hand.

"Hm?" Amy continued scanning her map.

"Amy, look at this!" Plum held up the starfish towards her.

"Oh…" Amy lowered the map. "It's so cute!" She touched it a little with her hand. "I hope this doesn't make my hands dirty…"

"We can always wash them later." Plum gently put the starfish down.

"Ooh! What are all these things?" Amy pointed towards more colorful creatures.

"I think they're anemones." Plum said.

"I guess we can take a break from Sonic hunting for a while." Amy said, relaxing her posture. "That sign says there are more fish that way! C'mon!" Amy grabbed Plum by the wrist and dragged her towards the other fish tanks.

* * *

Towards the afternoon, Knuckles and Rouge stood together at the gift shop. He covered her eyes with his large fists.

"Okay, you can open them now!" He said. He removed his hands from her eyes.

Rouge opened her eyes to see a T-shirt with pictures of different pictures of fish on it. "This is so cute!" She held it up to herself.

"And it's all yours! I spent the last money I have on it." Knuckles said proudly.

"It's a little big for me…" Rouge said.

Knuckles' expression became worried.

"But, I can shrink it!" She said.

"Well, I would've bought you jewelry because I know how much you love it, but this was all I could afford."

Rouge blushed. "Oh, honey, you didn't have to!" She hugged him.

Ice Man watched as Rouge hugged Knuckles.

He then looked over at a shelf of stuffed animals. He scanned the shelf until he found a seal. He took it over to the counter and bought it.

He ran around nervously until he bumped into Roll, knocking her over. "Sorry!"

"It's fine."

He held out one hand to help her up. "Uh, listen I got you something."

Her eyes widened. "Really? What is it?"

He showed her the seal, blushing.

"A seal?" Roll grabbed it and held it tightly. "Eeee!" She squealed. "Thanks so much, Ice Man!"

"You're welcome!" He said joyfully.

At that moment, Amy and Plum entered the shop. "Wow, there's so much stuff here!" Amy exclaimed.

She zipped from shelf to shelf, examining everything with glee. "I want everything! I wish I could buy it all!"

Plum smiled.

"I wonder which one of these would look best in my room?" She said as she looked at the stuffed animals. She turned to look at the T-shirts. "Or maybe one of these would look really good on me?"

"Well, it's up to you. I think you'd look good in anything."

"Oh, thanks!" She walked up to Plum. "What are you looking at?"

Plum stood in front of a shelf filled with vibrantly colored, neatly made throw pillows. Her gaze was fixed on one with a pink starfish, just like the starfish she had held earlier. "I'm just looking at the pillows. This starfish one looks kinda cute." She picked it up. "I didn't bring any money, though…" She put her palm to her face.

"Oh! Well have no fear, Amy Rose is here!" Amy exclaimed. "I'll just buy it for you!"

"When do you want the money back?"

"I don't. It's called a gift, silly!" Amy took the pillow and walked up towards the counter.

"Oh…well, thanks!" Plum said.

* * *

As the sun set, the students gathered back on the school bus. Rock sat where he had on the way there, with Sonic next to him.

"That was really fun, wasn't it?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah…I guess it was." Sonic said. He slowly leaned down, inch by inch, until he placed his face on Rock's lap. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"He's so cute." Rock muttered, putting one hand on Sonic.

Meanwhile, Plum held her throw pillow. "This is so soft!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Amy exclaimed.

Plum smiled as she looked at Amy. In a moment, her face changed from that of a smile to disappointment. "Wait…weren't you going to watch Sonic?"

"Who?"

"Sonic."

"Oh!" Amy looked at her backpack. "Well…I don't need to. I can do that another time."

Plum's face lit up with joy.


	14. Chapter 14

Rock let out a loud sigh as he slammed the door to his locker shut.

"What's up?" Sonic said. He leaned against the lockers as he spoke to Rock.

"I don't know how I'm gonna get this project done by tomorrow. I've been working on it all week but still, it's so much work…"

"So, I was gonna ask you if you wanna hang out, but I assume that's a no…?" Sonic appeared a bit disappointed.

"Correct."

The bell rang.

Rock sulked off.

Sonic watched him go before heading off to his class.

* * *

"Need some help?" Amy walked into the dark, quiet room where Plum was working. Plum sat in the corner, staring intensely at her computer.

"Um, hello?" Amy said.

Plum didn't respond.

Amy walked up towards Plum. She put her hands over Plum's eyes. "Guess who!"

Plum jumped. Amy giggled.

"Oh, hey, Amy."

"What are you doing?"

"Just working on the yearbook. I need to get this done as soon as possible."

"Let me help you!" Amy pleaded.

"That's nice of you, but I can handle it myself."

"Pleeeeeeeasee?" Amy begged.

"All right, I guess you can help."

"Yay!" Amy pulled up a chair. "So, what's all this?"

"I need to put in photos of every student in alphabetical order, as well as with their quotes. Then, I have to have photos of every single club. And every single teacher."

"That's a lot…"

"And I have to lay it all out so it looks nice."

"I love making things look nice! Lemme see!" Amy took control of the computer and started to experiment with the layout.

"Wow, you're a natural at this!" Plum complimented.

"Thank you!" Amy said as she dragged Sonic's photo into the layout.

"Oh, um…" Plum began.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have a Sonic fan club you have to be working on?"

"Oh…" Amy stopped working. "See…I kinda wanna cancel the club."

"Didn't you just start it?"

"Yeah, but…it's not that fun to me anymore." Amy continued her work. "This is much more fun because I get to spend time with you!"

"Really?" Plum smiled.

"Well, I could only look at pictures of Sonic. But I can talk to you, you're the real deal and everything!" Amy continued.

"Thanks!" Plum thanked her.

* * *

Rock had a tri-fold board spread out on the floor. He groaned as he started to glue letters onto it.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" He stood up and opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Sonic standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Sonic joked. "I could just get going then…" He turned around.

"No! Please! Stay!" Rock shouted.

Sonic turned back towards him, laughing. "You're so cute. You know I'd never leave you like that."

Rock breathed a sigh of relief. "But really, why are you here?"

"To help you with your project."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Sonic sat down on the couch, looking at the board. "So, is this it?"

"Yep. It's my visual for the science fair. I managed to get everything written because I was working all afternoon. But now I have to finish printing everything and then put it all on this board in a neat way."

"How 'bout, you start gluing the letters, and I'll do the printing. Cool? Cool!" Sonic grabbed Rock's laptop and printed out all of the documents he had open.

"Do you even know where the printer is?"

"No, but I'll find it." Sonic rushed off, zooming around the house. A few minutes later, he returned with a stack of papers. As he ran back into the living room, he stopped suddenly, causing papers to fly everywhere.

"Ack!" Rock exclaimed as he waved his hands around, trying to get the papers out of his face.

"Whoops." Sonic said.

"Thanks for the help, though." Rock said as the papers settled. "Can you help me glue all these on? Oh, they need headers too, made out of those letters." Rock pointed towards the bag of glittery letters.

"Can do!" Sonic sat down with him.

After a few minutes of work, Sonic yawned.

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to." Rock said.

"You're cool, though, I don't wanna make you suffer alone."

Rock smiled. "Thanks." He looked up at the couch. "Y'know, maybe this'll be more entertaining with the TV on." He grabbed the remote. "Whaddya wanna watch?"

"Anything, really."

Rock turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels.

"Stop!" Sonic yelled.

Rock put the remote down. "The food channel?"

"Yep." On the TV was a special about chili dogs. "This is my kinda show."

"All right." Rock chuckled. "Now let's keep working."

"Finally, that's over!" Rock said as he stood up the display board.

"I think we did a pretty good job." Sonic commented.

"Thanks to you!" Rock exclaimed. "So, what time is it…"

He looked at the clock. It was 2AM.

"You should get going!"

Sonic looked a bit disappointed. "Oh yeah…." He stood still for a moment. "Uncle Chuck and Tails might be worried about me."

Sonic walked towards the door. "But hey, anytime you need me, just call me and I'll be over in a flash." He winked.

"Thanks, Sonic." Rock grinned. "You can come over anytime."

Sonic stepped out. "See ya!"

Rock waved. "See ya." He echoed.

Sonic zoomed off.

Rock shut the door. He then slowly walked upstairs to his bed. He smiled as he got under the covers. _How did I do projects without him?_


	15. Chapter 15

"My lovely students!" Eggman's voice echoed over throughout the school. "Wily and I have a very special announcement to make!"

Wily took over the microphone. "Coming in two weeks is our first dance as a unified school! It's going to be monumental!"

"I hope that all of you attend, and have a great time!" Eggman stopped the announcement. "Y'know, I'm really happy we merged our schools together."

"Same here!" Wily agreed. "You know, at first I just wanted to show you that my students are better, but, I think yours are much better now."

"Oh, please!" Eggman waved his hands dismissively. "Have you seen how much smarter your students are? Truly, they're gifted."

"Let's just agree that all students here are great, regardless of what school they were from."

"Great idea!" Eggman sat down at his desk. "So, now that we've got that sorted out, do you think one of us should be Vice Principal?"

"I think you'd make a great Vice Principal."

"Actually, I believe I'm cut out for the Principal occupation, but thank you. Why don't you do it?"

"I'd make the best principal, and you know it!" Wily bragged.

"Oh yeah? Well-" Eggman paused. "How about we just stay as co-principals and hire a guy?"

"That's a great idea!" Wily shook hands with Eggman.

* * *

"Dear Sonic," Rock read aloud as he began to write. He stood by his locker. He looked around, making sure Sonic wasn't nearby.

"You've been….you're…." He struggled to find the words he wanted to write. "You're an outstanding person and a really great friend, and I was wondering if you…." He took his pen off of the paper. "Hmm…I was wondering if you…want to be more? No, that might be too abrupt. But, I was wondering if you want to go to the dance with me? Oh!" He started to write again. "I'd love it if you could go to the dance with me. I think we'd have a great time, and I'd be sure to buy you as many chili dogs as you want." He put his pen down and examined the letter. "What's the use? This sounds terrible." Rock crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground behind him. "I'll just ask Tails for advice next period."

The bell for the start of class rang.

Rock gathered his books and soon left the hallway. Once it was empty, Sonic came running through. _I should get to class soon…Rock will be proud if he knows I'm gettin' there on time!_

Sonic tripped on a piece of paper and fell. He groaned. He looked up and saw his name written on a piece of paper. _What's this..._ He unfolded it.

Rock walked into the English classroom. He took his place next to Tails. The teacher was already taking attendance.

"Hi, Rock!" Tails greeted.

"Hey!" He said.

"Y'know, you're arriving to class later and later recently."

"I have?" Rock said with confusion.

"Yeah, can't you see he's already taking attendance?"

Rock looked. "Oh, I guess you're right. I must not have been paying attention." He leaned back in his chair.

"You've changed so much since I met you." Tails chuckled. "You must really like it here, leaning back in that chair."

Rock realized his posture. "Is it bad to lean back?"

"No, it's fine!" Tails laughed.

Rock slid forward. "Um, Tails? I was wondering, can I ask you for some advice?"

"Sure!"

"All right, class." The teacher began, breaking Tails and Rock out of their conversation. "Today I'm going to assign you all to groups, and each group will be analyzing a piece of poetry. You will then share your results with the class.

 _I hope I'm in Tails' group…_ Rock thought as the teacher began to read the list of names.

"….Group 4 will be Tails, Cut Man, and Rock."

"Yes!" Rock exclaimed quietly.

"I'm so glad I'm in your group today, Rock!" Cut Man exclaimed as he met Rock and Tails.

"Yeah, me too. I wish you weren't assigned a seat so far in the back, so you could sit with me and Tails."

"Oh, Rock, you wanted to ask me for advice?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Cut Man, can you give me some advice too?"

"Of course!"

"Um, I was, um…" Rock looked down. "Y'know, maybe we should do the work first and then I'll ask."

"You might as well get your problem over with." Cut Man said as he looked at the sheet of paper in front of them.

"Okay, uh…" Rock took a deep breath. "Well, uh…I was thinking about asking Sonic to the dance."

"Aww! That's so cute!" Cut Man exclaimed, putting his hands on his cheeks and smiling.

"Awwwwww!" Tails echoed with joy.

Rock blushed. "Cute?"

"Yeah, your crush on Sonic is adorable!" Tails exclaimed

Rock's face turned beet red. "Can you talk a little quieter?"

"Sure." Tails whispered.

"So, you want advice for asking him out?"

Rock nodded. "I tried writing him a letter but I think it sounded kinda bad."

"Hmm." Cut Man began. "Have you tried getting him a gift?"

"I could try that."

"I'm sure he likes you anyway, since you're so nice to him." Tails added. "But perhaps you could make him something as a symbol of your feelings?"

"That could work too…"

Rock continued to ponder as he began to work on the assignment. _Should I make him something, or buy him something…maybe I could look downtown and see if a store is selling something he might want?_

"Hey, Rock, can you help me with this?" Cut Man's words interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, sure." _I'll worry about it after school._

* * *

"What's up, Plum?" Amy stopped by the room where Plum was working.

"I'm just getting more yearbook stuff done." Plum kept typing away at her computer.

"Don't you have class?"

"This is my study hall period, remember?" Plum reminded her. "Plus, I already have my work done in a bunch of classes so they let me come and work here."

"Are you sure you're not lonely spending so much time here?" Amy asked.

"I like it here."

Amy slowly stepped towards her. "So, um…do you have a date to the dance?"

"Nope."

"You don't?" Amy said with an excited tone of voice.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

"I, um…not yet." Amy said.

Plum smiled, still looking at her computer.

"So, um, I…" Amy began.

"Yeah?"

"Actually, I have some work to go do, I just remembered. But I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Plum was still staring at the screen.

Amy ran out of the room and sighed with relief. She took out her phone and texted Roll. _Hey can you help me with something?_

 _Sure._ Roll texted back.

 _I kinda wanna ask Plum to the dance but I'm not sure how._

 _OMG really? That's so sweet!_

After a moment, Roll texted again.

 _Well, maybe you could give her a card? Or buy her a present?_

 _I'm not sure what to get her…what'll make her say yes?_

 _Oh! I have an idea._

 _What is it?_

 _Make her some food, like a pie. And make it with love! 3_

 _That sounds like a great idea!_

 _If you want, I can come over and help you with it._

 _That'd be the best! Thanks 3_

 _Anytime!_

Amy put her phone back in her pocket, smiling.

* * *

The next day, Rock was sure to arrive at school early. He faced the locker and searched through his backpack, trying to do so surreptitiously. He pulled out a heart shaped box of chocolates, as well as a bouquet of flowers. _It's a miracle that these still look good after being in my backpack…_

He held the two items behind his back and scanned the hallway, looking for Sonic. _There he is!_ He said upon setting eyes on him. _I wonder why he's here so early…_ He saw Sonic start to walk towards him with his hands behind his back.

Rock quickly shoved his backpack inside the locker, but had trouble fitting it in as he hadn't taken much out of it. He panicked as he kept pushing it in. Finally, he managed to squeeze it inside the locker. He then slammed the door shut, but it bounced open. He slammed it shut again. And again. And again.

"What're you so hyped up about?" Sonic said as he approached.

"Nothing!" Rock shouted as he slammed the door, and it finally remained in place.

Sonic smiled. "So…"

"Hey, I was wondering…"

At that moment, Rock held out his flowers and chocolate, while Sonic held out a chili dog.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" They both asked.

Rock was surprised, and blushed. "Of course I will!"

"Me too."

"You got me a chili dog?"

"Not just got you. I made it myself."

"You did?" Rock said in a state of euphoria.

"I see you got me flowers and chocolate?"

"I wasn't sure what you'd want, so I got these. Maybe I should've just gotten you a chili dog, how could I have forgotten?"

"Chill, it's cool. Flowers smell nice and look nice. And who doesn't like chocolate?" He paused. "My hands are full with this, though, so I won't be able to take your presents."

"Same. Maybe we could find a plate?"

Sonic reached up towards Rock's face. Using one hand he pulled Rock's mouth open, and with the other, he put the chili dog in the front of Rock's mouth. He then took the presents from Rock's hands. "Thanks for these!"

"MMMSDHHFMMMMM!" Rock mumbled loudly. He took the chili dog out of his mouth, his face covered in chili sauce.

Sonic smiled. "You look adorable."

"But now this sauce is on my face…why didn't you warn me?"

"A chili dog can't hurt anyone. Didn't it taste good?"

Rock smiled back. "It was delicious." He blushed. "Now if you could get me a plate and a napkin, I'll eat the rest of it."

"Deal. And then I'll try out these chocolates."

Meanwhile, Amy ran across the halls, calling out, "Plum? Plum? Plum?"

Students turned to look at her; she was being quite loud, yet she projected confidence, even more than usual.

"Amy?" Plum stepped away from her locker when she heard the loud calling. "What's so urgent?"

Amy's cheeks turned red and a grin spread across her face. She held out her freshly baked pie. "I made this for you, with love!" She giggled.

Plum took the pie from her hands. On top of it was a note that said, "Will you go to the dance with me? Amy 3"

Plum's eyes widened as she smiled. "Of course I will, Amy!" She put the pie down and hugged Amy tightly.

Amy continued to giggle.

Roll watched from afar. _Success!_ She thought.

"What's going on?" Ice Man said as he walked up to her.

"I helped Amy make a pie for Plum to help ask her out, and it worked! So Plum is going with Amy!"

"That's so sweet of you!" Ice Man said.

"Um, speaking of which…." Ice Man began.

"What is it?" Roll appeared a bit nervous.

"Well, um, do you have anyone to go to the dance with?"

"Oh, I was so busy helping Amy, I never thought of anyone…"

"Would you…like to go with me?" He looked up at her with a smile.

She looked at him and thought for a moment. "Sure! It'll be fun!"

"Yes!" Ice Man exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Your excitement, it's so…" She paused. "Adorable!" She giggled.

* * *

Blues entered the otherwise empty classroom to see Knuckles reaching up to write on the chalkboard.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Something important."

With chalk, he had spelled out, "Rouge, will U go 2 the dance with me?" He sighed as he finished.

"You couldn't even spell out the words?"

"Do you know how hard it is to write with chalk?" Knuckles raised his voice. "It kept breaking!"

Blues sat down in his chair and eagerly opened up his book.

"Y'know…" Knuckles began.

"What?"

"You said you hated this, but it doesn't really seem like you do."

Blues looked down at his book and then up at Knuckles. "N-no. I'm simply getting adjusted."

Knuckles put his arm around him. "You like learning, don't you Blues?" He grinned.

"Well, um…."

"Admit it!"

"Normally I don't. But with you, and Rouge too I guess, it's been a lot more…tolerable."

"So you like it?"

"Possibly."

"Aw, yeah! My boy Blues is getting smart!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Oh, do you have anyone to take to the dance?"

"No. You know I prefer to be alone." His voice didn't project the same level of confidence as the words.

"Well, you should try asking someone! Or maybe go with some friends?" Knuckles suggested. "Oh, hey, how about your family? Did you actually spend some time with them yet?"

"No."

"Maybe you should go to the dance, and then when it's over, spend some time with your family, huh?"

"I'll think about it." Blues muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked, leaning forward.

Rouge entered the room. "Hi, Knucky, sweetie! Hi, Blues!"

Knuckles could barely contain his excitement, his face a beet red.

Rouge noticed Knuckles staring at the board behind her, so she turned around. "Oh!" She exclaimed. She started to laugh and smile as she turned back towards Knuckles.

"Will ya?"

"Of course, honey!"

"Yay!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Blues smiled as she watched her hug him.


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks had passed, and it was the night of the dance. Rock stood in front of a mirror as he put his suit on. Roll stood nearby, putting the finishing touches on her dress and makeup.

"Hey, Roll…" Rock said, tightening his tie.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately. I really want to…I wish I could…I want to date Sonic." He sighed. "But I just don't know how to say it. I feel like it'd be too forward of me or too fast or something. And I just don't know how to word it in a way he'd like."

"Don't worry about that now. Tonight's the dance, so just have fun at the dance." She advised. "You can worry about dating or whatever after it's over."

"I guess you're right. Thanks." He smiled. "Hey, how does this look?" Rock stood in front of her, showing her the suit and tie he was wearing.

"I think you look really handsome!"

"Thanks!" He walked towards the door of the room. "Y'know, we should probably get going soon. Is your date picking you up?"

"No, we're gonna meet at the dance."

"Same here." Rock said. "Well, do you wanna walk there with me?"

"Of course!"

The siblings headed downstairs, to where Dr. Light was watching the television. He stood up when he noticed them. "Ah, you two look so beautiful!" He hugged them.

"Thanks!" Rock said.

"You're going to have a wonderful time, I know it." He beamed at them with pride. "And if you ever need anything, remember, I'm one call away."

"Thanks!" Roll echoed. "We should get going now. C'mon, Rock!" She went over to the front door and held it open.

"Bye, Dad!" Rock said.

"Have a good time!"

"We will!" Roll closed the door.

* * *

"Yo, Rock, I've been waitin' for ya!" Sonic dashed up to Rock when he saw him enter.

"Hey!" Rock said. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I know." Sonic winked. "So, how about we get some food?"

Sonic sprinted over to the food table, dragging Rock along by his wrist.

"How's the food?" Rock asked.

"It's great." Sonic took another cookie and started to eat it. "Although, it's not nearly as good as the chocolate you got me."

"R-really…?" Rock smiled.

"Yes, really." Sonic confirmed. "Now, are you gonna try the food or do I have to put it in your mouth again?"

"I'm gonna try it myself this time." Rock laughed. He took a bottle of soda from the table and started to drink it. "Y'know, it's kinda weird."

"What?"

"I only knew you because I was assigned to keep you out of trouble, and I kinda didn't like you at first. But…you've got your act together and, here we are now."

Sonic stepped closer. "You're right, it is kinda weird. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

An upbeat electronic song started to play.

"Hey, do you wanna dance with me?" Sonic held out his hand.

"Um…" Rock hesitated. "I've never really danced before…."

"It's easy, c'mon!" Sonic dragged Rock onto the dance floor.

Before Rock could think, he was dancing next to Sonic.

"Y'know…this is kinda fun!" He said as he moved with the music.

"Told ya!" Sonic said.

"When this song ends, can we keep dancing?" Rock asked.

"Is that even a question?" Sonic responded.

The song soon switched to "Shake It" by Metro Station.

"Hey, I remember this song!" Rock said.

"Less remembering, more dancing!"

 _Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now),_

 _This feeling's tearing me up (here we go now),_

Rock listened to the words of the song, which filled him with both excitement and nervousness. He grinned as he looked over at Sonic, who was having fun dancing. He started to breakdance.

"You can breakdance?" Rock asked.

"You bet I can!" Sonic struck a pose.

"You're so good at it!" Rock admired.

The song soon switched again, this time to Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie."

"I love this song!" Rock yelled out.

Sonic laughed.

"What?"

"Nothin', I love it too!" Sonic said.

Rock pretended to hold a microphone. "I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie and I'm startin' to feel it's right!" He sang.

"Shakira, Shakira!" Sonic exclaimed. "Actually, forget Shakira, you're way better."

"Thanks!" Rock said, his face red. "And, uh, you're better than Wyclef Jean?"

"I'll take it." Sonic nodded.

The duo continued to dance together until the DJ started to speak. "And now it's time to slow it down a bit. So if you've got that special someone, be sure to share this dance with them!"

 _Sonic probably doesn't like slow dances._ Rock thought. "Y'know, we don't have to stay for this one. We could go get some more food." Rock gestured towards the food table.

"Wait." Sonic grabbed Rock's hand and pulled him closer. "Share this dance with me?"

"O-of course…" Rock blushed.

Sonic put his arms around Rock, so Rock did the same.

They waltzed around at a steady pace.

Rock gazed into Sonic's eyes. _I can't believe this is happening…_ He rested his head on Sonic's shoulder, his face glowing red.

Rock eventually lifted his head off of Sonic's shoulder.

"You don't wanna anymore?" Sonic said.

"No, I just want to look into your eyes more…" Rock said in a joyful stupor.

At the climax of the song, Sonic leaned over and kissed Rock.

Rock was stunned. "You love me…"

Sonic nodded.

"I love you too…" Rock said. "Does this mean…we're a couple now?"

"I guess it does."

"Wow…" Rock whispered. He could barely think.

"Will this help ya get a hold of yourself?" Sonic kissed him again.

"Thank you…" Rock said. He pulled Sonic into a tight embrace.

* * *

Amy paced back and forth. _Where's Plum?_ She thought. She was so consumed in her own thoughts that she bumped into Sally and Blaze.

"Hey, guys!" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" Sally responded.

"Have you guys seen Plum anywhere?"

"You mean your girlfriend?" Sally joked.

"No, we haven't." Blaze said.

At that moment, as if on cue, Amy heard Plum loudly calling her name. "Amy? Amy? Amy?"

"I'm here!" She exclaimed, running towards the voice. She found Plum, who looked exhausted. She was holding a pie.

"This is for you. I made it with love." She held out the pie to Amy, panting.

"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed. "You made this right now?"

"Yep!" Plum gave her a thumbs up.

"Why?"

"Well, partially in return for your pie. But also…something else." She gestured towards the lumpy, misshapen pie.

On top of it was a note. It read, "Will you go out with me? From, Plum"

Amy's face lit up as she read it. "Of course I will!" She put the pie down and hugged her. She then started jumping up and down. "We're goin' out, we're goin' out, we're goin' out!"

Plum laughed.

Meanwhile, Ice Man and Roll stood by the food table. Ice Man prepared a plate full of cookies and brownies and he held it out to Roll.

"Would you like some sweets, my princess?" He offered.

"Sure!" She took a brownie. "Although, you don't have to call me princess."

"About that…" Ice Man put the plate down. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now. And, well, I should just be clear."

"Hm?"

"I like you. Like, I like you like you. Or maybe even I love you?" Ice Man seemed unsure. "Um, will you date me? Please?"

Roll's eyes widened with surprise. "They were right…."

"What?"

"Oh, um…" She smiled. "Sure, we can try going out!"

"Yay!" Ice Man jumped up and hugged her. "I'm so happy! Finally!"

Roll smiled as she hugged him.

Outside the building, Blues loitered. He leaned against the wall.

Knuckles stepped outside. "There you are!"

"Oh, hey."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Rouge and I are a couple now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! And I didn't even have to buy her a real ring, I just gave her an onion ring and she loved that!"

"Good for you." Blues said monotonously.

"You seem kinda bored." Knuckles said. "Why don't you join us?"

"Nah."

"It'll be fun, you know?"

"I think I'm good."

"Okay." Knuckles sighed. "Well, I'll be inside if you need me. And you have my number too." He reentered the building.

Blues sighed and looked up at the sky.

* * *

"This was one of the best nights of my life." Rock said to Sonic as they exited the building, holding hands. It was past midnight, and the dance had just ended.

"Me too." Sonic said. "I think I should get home now so Uncle Chuck and Tails know I'm safe. Unless you want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I told Roll I'd walk her home, anyway."

"All right then." Sonic kissed Rock on the cheek. "Good night, my Megaman."

"Good night, my Sonic." He echoed.

"And I'll see you first thing tomorrow!" He exclaimed, zipping off.

Rock watched him run.

"Hey!" Roll said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep." He and Roll started to walk home.

* * *

Blues and Knuckles exited the building.

"See, I told you spending a little time with us wouldn't be bad! Even if it was five minutes at the end." Knuckles said. "It's a start."

"I guess so." Blues shrugged.

"Oh, me and Rouge and some of the guys on the football team are gonna go hang out at an after party, you wanna come?"

"No thanks. I have something more important to do."

"All right. But don't get into trouble!" Knuckles playfully punched Blues on the shoulder.

"You too." Blues lightly punched him back.

* * *

"Me and Sonic are dating now." Rock said as he and Roll were walking on the sidewalk, towards their house.

Roll gasped. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. How was it for you?"

"Ice Man asked me to date him so I said yes."

"Congratulations to you too, then!"

Finally, Rock and Roll arrived at the front steps to the house.

Rock opened the door. His eyes widened and he gasped. "No way…"

"What?" Roll looked through the doorway.

Sitting at the dinner table was Dr. Light and Blues.

"Blues!" Rock exclaimed as he ran up to Blues and hugged him. Roll did the same.

"Hey, lil bro. Lil sis." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Rock asked.

"I really wanted to hang out with you guys." He answered. "And, I think I'll do this every day from now on."

"Wait, you really mean it?" Roll asked.

"A hundred percent." Blues nodded.

"We should stay up all night and talk!" Roll exclaimed.

"Not tonight, you two. You've already had a long night." Dr. Light said. "You can talk to Blues for ten more minutes, and then it's off to bed."

They sighed. "Okay…" Roll groaned.

 _That was so fun…_ Rock thought as he finished brushing his teeth. He walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. _Every day is gonna be so much more fun, now that Blues is back._ He looked at the clock.

 _It's already 2AM? How did it get to be so late?_ He wondered. _I should go to bed._ He lifted up the blankets and was about to get in when he hesitated.

He reached over to his nightstand, where his phone was. He picked it up and selected Sonic from his contacts.

 _Hey, Sonic. Just wanted to say again, I love you. 3_

Before he put his phone down, it buzzed. _I love you too._

 _Good night! See you tomorrow!_

 _See ya!_

Rock put his phone down. He wrapped himself in blankets, smiling.


End file.
